


Sick Day

by Ayotofu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Oliver, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayotofu/pseuds/Ayotofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an idiot, you know that? I told you not to go patrolling last night. Or the night before. Or the night before that.”</p>
<p>“Crime doesn’t have… rain delays.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Oliver is sick. Barry's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Please let me know what you think!

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Barry says, groaning under Oliver’s considerable weight as they slowly moved toward the couch. Any sudden movement would upset Oliver’s stomach, a fact Barry’s shoes had learned the hard way a minute ago when he'd found the other man collapsed outside. “I _told_ you not to go patrolling last night. Or the night before. Or the night before that.”

“Crime doesn’t have… rain delays,” Oliver gasps out as Barry lowers him onto the cushions. Truthfully, Barry’s not at all sure that the other man shouldn’t be in the hospital but there’s not a chance in hell that he’ll agree to go if he’s still conscious.

Barry rolls his eyes. “You do realize you’re likely to be out of commission for a whole lot longer than three days now, right? You’re seriously sick. Like hospital sick.”

“Don’t wanna go… hospital,” Oliver slurs. Barry looks at him oddly for a moment before shaking his head and going to clean himself up.

When he returns not two minutes later–superspeed does have its advantages–the fearsome vigilante of Starling City is curled in on himself, shivering. “Why’s it so _cold_ in here?” he whines. It would be cute if it didn’t mean that Oliver is likely delirious with fever.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m taking you to the hospital. Now.”

Oliver shoves Barry’s arms away. “No. No. Don’t wanna go.”

Barry rocks back on his heels. He could probably pick the man and up and take him in by force at this point, it’d be easy enough, but he’d rather Oliver came of his own will. However, logical arguments about the risks of very high fevers wouldn’t be particularly persuasive to Oliver in his current condition. Instead, he tries a different tack.

“Listen, Ollie,” Barry says softly, “do you trust me?”

Even through the haze of his delirium, Oliver doesn’t hesitate. “With my life.”

“Then trust me with it now.”

Oliver’s fever-glazed eyes meet his own. After a moment, he nods his assent.

–

The fever breaks the next morning.

It had reached its peak around midnight, and Oliver’s fever ramblings switched from somewhat adorable to nightmarish hallucinations. He called out names of people Barry had never heard of. He cried out for his mother. His father. Tommy. And as the doctors worked to bring his fever down, Barry never left his side.

He’s still there, asleep, his head resting on the mattress and his hand in Oliver’s when the older man finally stirs.

He feels like shit, and he doesn’t remember much of the night, but he remembers Barry and he knows Barry probably saved his life.

He also knows he’s shit at being grateful to people when they’re conscious. So he squeezes Barry’s hand and he kisses Barry’s forehead. “Thanks, Barry,” he whispers before he closes his eyes and drifts off.

Still feigning sleep, Barry smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please come visit me at ayo-tofu.tumblr.com


End file.
